The Train Ride
by Gabriella Somerfield
Summary: Gabriella has taken the same train for ages when she notices a new passenger. Troy is new to the area and has to take the train to work. Could there be love on the rails?
1. Chapter 1

**The Train Ride**

**Check profile for updates**

**Gabriella has taken the same train for ages when she notices a new passenger. Troy is new to the area and has to take the train to work. Could there be love on the rails?**

**Chapter 1**

**The train station could be a haven or a hell. Depending on how busy it was, which depended on what time you took the train. 7 am to 9 am was packed as was 4pm to 7pm. The rush hours of a morning and night, all the hours in between were peaceful.**

**Gabriella Montez had been taking the 8 am train from Brooklyn into New York, 5 days a week, every week for the last year. The same people got it too, nearly always. It was busy but not very busy half way though the morning surge.**

**Gabriella's job started at 9am on the dot and she was always there by 8.45am. She would get off the train at 8.35, walk to the 2 minutes around the corner to Starbucks, get her morning coffee and then continue onto the building that housed the NYC magazine. She had a small column and had to write on whatever her editor told her to, from money to fashion, food to animals and sports to politics. Whatever the subject she loved it and not just because her name was in print she loved writing. She majored in English at NYC. And landed this job 2 weeks after graduation and been there ever since.**

**And in one month she could write about whatever she wanted.**

**But right now she was stuck on the train as it made its way across Brooklyn and into New York.**

**She always took this time to observe everyone else on the train.**

**Some people would be staring of into space or outside. Other's were reading case files or work for the day. You had the bunch of students doing homework. While you had other students chatting. There were the people who listened to music and other's who read and there was-.**

**A new guy in the corner he had never gotten this train before and he wasn't half bad looking, Gabriella settled in her seat to study him and figure him out.**

**In a suit so going to work. New to the area so maybe it's a new job. No wedding ring- commitment issues or maybe just not married, which doesn't indicate whether he is single or in a relationship. Looking slightly nervous first day of a new job.**

**When the train pulled into a stop, Gabriella stood up and walk across the train putting herself in the seat opposite the guy.**

"**Haven't seen you on this train before you new around here?" asks Gabriella**

"**Huh," says the guy snapping up out of his thoughts**

"**Sorry I'm Gabriella I'm a journalist at NYC Mag I'm very observant," explains Gabriella**

"**Yeah moved here a week ago first day new job today. The name's Troy," says Troy**

"**You can tell. You look nervous. Be cool and be calm and go and own it. Be fearless Troy. What doesn't kill you makes you stronger," says Gabriella getting up and getting of at her stop. Leaving Troy intrigued after her.**

**Review Please**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Train Ride**

**Check profile for updates**

**A quick note.**

**I have an original story on **** ~gabriellasomerfield**** please check it out. It's called Entwined Hearts. Would love feedback.**

Chapter 2

It's been a week since Gabriella and Troy saw each other on the train and since then they haven't had another encounter. They have seen brief glimpses of each other as they have stepped on and off the train but never been in the same carriages.

But when Gabriella got on the train that day her eyes locked with a pair of intense blue eyes and a smile came to her lips. "Hey!" greeted Gabriella, skipping over to Troy and plonking herself down in a vacant seat.

"Hey yourself, you seem exceptionally happy today" replied Troy with a grin

"Well it's a good day, and anyway I'll have you know I'm always happy – I'm a happy person" Gabriella retorted, folding her arms over her chest in a gesture of mock indignation. The male returned her glare until he was unable to stop the smile twitching at the corner of his mouth. That was all it took for the pair to descend into uncontrollable laughter for several long minutes.

"You're right," agreed Troy once he had regained his composure, "it is a good day."

"And this is my stop," chirps Gabriella standing up.

Much to her surprise, Troy also gets up.

"Mine too," he says

"You, you never get of at this stop," splutters Gabriella

"Have you been watching me?" asks Troy

"No," lies Gabriella a steady flush of crimson creeping up her cheeks.

"I think you have," teases Troy "You mustn't be as observant as you think you are," he adds the teasing smirk still on his lips.

The conversation soon moves onto there destinations for the day and as they reach them, surprisingly on the same street and opposite each other, they bade each other farewell with the promise to meet at noon for lunch.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	3. Chapter 3

**The Train Ride**

**Check profile for updates**

Chapter 3

Noon had come on, that day and neither Troy nor Gabriella could get out of work. However when 8pm rolled round they both found themselves coming out at the same time.

"Fancy seeing you here," calls a voice

Troy's head snapped up and looked around.

"Hey," says Troy

"Long day?" asks Gabriella

"You have no idea," says Troy

"Think I have you no lunch break either?" asks Gabriella

"No," says Troy

"Then I have some idea," says Gabriella

"So what do you do?" asks Troy

"I'm a journalist," says Gabriella "You?" she asks

"Lawyer," replies Troy

Still talking they get on the train and find they get off at the same stop.

"Ok I really am not as observant as I thought I was," says Gabriella

The pair walked and talked until they came in front of an apartment building.

"This is me," says Gabriella

"Wow you really that observant," laughs Troy  
"Excuse me," says Gabriella

"This is me as well," says Troy

Laughing at how unobservant the pair of the head in and break into pearls of laughter when they discover they are next door neighbours.

"I have an idea how we swooped numbers," says Troy

"And how about we get the train together in the morning if we're going in the same time," says Gabriella as she programmes her number into his phone

"Good idea. I'm in for 9," says Troy

"Me too," says Gabriella

"So why don't we meet out here at half 7," says Troy

"Deal," says Gabriella

"Well I'm got some things to do so see you in the morning," says Troy

"See you in the morning," says Gabriella heading into her apartment

"Night," he whispers

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	4. Chapter 4

**The Train Ride**

**Check profile for updates**

**Chapter 4**

Morning came quickly for the two. Both wanting it to be 7.30am, both wanting to go to work, well not to work but to enjoy each other's company on the train ride there.

However for Gabriella getting out of bed wasn't an option she had developed something over night. The deadly flu and a certain soft spot for Troy Bolton.

A knock came half an hour later on the door, forcing Gabriella to roll out of her comfy warm bed, pause Eric Dane's face on her TV and pad down the hall to open the door.

"Hey are you ready to go?" asks Troy his voice trailing at the end

To him Gabriella didn't look ill ok yeah she had a red nose. But her legs were encased in red, white and blue tartan cotton shorts and her torso and chest was covered by a navy blue tank top with the three buttons coming down from the neckline in the same tartan colours as the shorts sewn onto a piece of material the exact same as well. Her hair fell down her back like a chocolate waterfall and framed her face.

"Hey no I've the flu," coughs Gabriella except though her stuffed up nose it sounded way different.

"Sick day?" asks Troy

Gabriella nods.

"I'll bring you some soup later," says Troy and as he bides her goodbye and steps on the elevator he hears her call and ice cream.

Just as Gabriella un-paused Eric Dane's face to continue her journey though the eight seasons of Grey's Anatomy her phone buzzed.

What kind

Troy

Huh?

Gabriella

Ice cream.

What kind?

Troy

I was joking

Gabriella

What kind?

Troy

Ben and Jerry's chocolate fudge brownie

But seriously I was joking

Gabriella

True to his word Troy arrives at noon on the dot.

With chicken noodle soup and Ben and jerry's chocolate fudge ice cream.

"You really didn't have to do this," says Gabriella from her position sat on the bed, leaning against a headboard with a tray balanced across her lap.

"But I wanted to," smiles Troy

"Thank you," smiles Gabriella tucking into her soup

They spend the half an hour Troy has to spend with her conversing about their lives before Troy has to hightail it to get the train to get back to his office. But with the promise of coming back to have dinner later that evening.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	5. Chapter 5

**The Train Ride**

**Check profile for updates**

**Chapter 5**

Feelings something Gabriella was very close guarded about. Yeah she outgoing but she didn't show how she was really feeling. She's stay she loves her job or Grey's Anatomy or reading but she would never say the L word to a man. Not unless he said it first and she was absolutely sure he was the one. She had let her guard down with to many men in the past send the l word and had her heart broken by assholes. That is what made her a damn good lawyer. And now, now there was Troy he had wormed his way into her heart with him or her even knowing and no she was suffering the consequences. Troy was away on work for the week, so Gabriella was getting the train by herself and throwing herself into her work. She was tired and looked haggard.

And was not ready for the curve ball that life was about to throw her. She had just got in from work and changed into her comfy pyjamas when a knock came at her door. Quickly changing into black and sliver and black jeans she rushed to open the door. And was unprepared for what was to greet her.

"Adam," she said

Adam was the last asshole to break her heart, she had actually found him in bed, at his place, with her secretary who had been fired. But what do except for a low life wanna be rockstar at the moment roadie who would sleep with anything with a pulse.

Just as she was staring at the man in front her with shock. The elevator dinged and the doors opened to reveal a tired Troy whose eyes lit up when they saw Gabriella but darkened when they saw the man in front of her.

Adam turned to see where Gabriella's gaze had moved to and in that half a second Gabriella was able to mouthed help me to Troy before Adam turned back to Gabriella.

Adam opened his eyes to speak but Troy beat him to it.

"Hey Brie did you miss me?" asked Troy moving to her side

"Of course I did baby. Adam this is my boyfriend Troy. Troy this is my asshole ex Adam," said Gabriella

"I'm think I'm going to go," said Adam turning and calling the elevator.

Gabriella and Troy headed into Gabriella's apartment and waited until they saw Adam get into his car and drive off.

"Well that's one way to come home," said Troy dropping on the couch.

"Good trip?" asked Gabriella grabbing two beers from the fridge before sitting down and handing one to Troy.

"Thanks," said Troy as he took the cool refreshing beverage from her grasp.

"Why does something tell your not going to move off my couch tonight?" asked Gabriella

"Because I'm probably not. God I'm so tired," yawned Troy

"You and me both," yawned Gabriella

"You look like you've had a hard week you need a hug?" asked Troy

Usually Gabriella was open for hugs, but from the guy who had made her feelings all tangled she wasn't. That would just make things more complicated so why her brain said no and her mouth said yes she didn't know. Next thing she knew she was curled up to Troy on the sofa her body resting on top of his. Troy had by this time wrapped an arm around Gabriella and reclined back on the sofa taking Gabriella with him. The length of his body span across the length of the settee and the TV flickered with some comedy in front of them. They both watched the screen without really looking at it. Both too tired to take anything in.

This is why the next morning Troy found himself flat out on the sofa with Gabriella sprawled on top him. Her head was nestled on his chest her ear positioned right above his heart. With his was sure even in her sleep she could hear. Her fingers were clutching his t-shirt on either side of her hand while her legs were tangled with his and her lower torso and hips were pressed his right rib cage and right hip. He himself had his arms coiled around Gabriella waist.

Troy felt Gabriella shift above him and he quickly shut his eyes creating the illusion he was asleep.

He felt Gabriella wiggled and attempt to wake up so he tighten his grip on round her waist while he tired to keep the smile off of his face.

"I know you awake Troy," whispered Gabriella

"Not," muttered Troy

"Troy your answering me and you're smiling let me up," whined Gabriella

Troy opened his eyes to find Gabriella looking up at him. Reluctantly he relinquished his grip on Gabriella and she slid of his body and stood up.

But before either one of them could make another move there was knock at the door.

"Who is it?" called Gabriella

"Adam," called the caller

"Just a minute," she called

"Take your top off," hissed Gabriella at Troy "And you pants she added as she ran into her bedroom.

"What?" asked Troy going after her.

"Take off you clothes," said Gabriella "And leave the trailing though to the bedroom," she added

Troy did as he was told while Gabriella did the same and changed into a silky short nightdress.

"Get the door," said Gabriella as she went round the corner to put on some coffee.

Troy shook his head wondering why he did these things for her and opened the door anyway.

"Hey Adam back again?" asked Troy "What can I do for you?"

"I want to see Gabriella," said Adam

"May I ask why?" asked Troy blocking the doorway.

"No you may not now move I want to see my girlfriend," growled Adam

"I think you mean my girlfriend. Gabriella's there some to see you," called Troy

Gabriella round the corner and draped her arms over Troy.

"Yes Adam," she said

"I think you know why I'm hear and I'm not taking this bull," sneered Adam

"Adam you lost your chance and I'm with Troy now," said Gabriella

"I'll be back," warned Adam before he turned and grumpily got in the elevator.

Troy and Gabriella turned to each other and laughed before realizing they were both still partially dressed and rushed to put their clothes back on. After that Troy and his suitcase made a hasty exit for Gabriella's apartment and they both went about their days trying not to let there minds stray to how the other was dressed that morning or how nice it felt to sleep and wake up in someone's arms.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	6. Chapter 6

**The Train Ride**

**Check profile for updates**

**Chapter 6**

It had been a week since the morning involving Adam, a week and Troy and Gabriella haven't spoken to or seen each other since. They didn't go to their work places together, have lunch or hang out like they used to. They went out of there way to avoid each other.

Now they had somehow ended up of the same cramped train next to each other. There bodies bumping into each other with every moment the train made. They had both been so tired that they hadn't noticed the other get on the train.

But when there bodies touched they felt sparks there was no denying it. And when the train hit one particular bump on the track Gabriella went flying backwards. Without thinking Troy reach out to pull her in before she hit the floor or landed on someone.

"Thank you," whispered Gabriella

"Gabriella were going to talk at some point we can't ignore what happened last week," whispered Troy  
"Nothing happened Troy," whispered Gabriella

"Gabriella you know what I'm talking about," argued Troy

"Yes I do and I'd rather not discuss it on the train I'll come to yours ok," said Gabriella

Troy nodded showing he was fine with that decision. So the rest of the train journey was silent for the pair as they listened to the hustle and bustle that surrounded them not noticing their hands were still connected from Gabriella's fall. They didn't notice their hands were still connected until they got to the front porch of their apartment building. And when they did they quickly pulled them apart blushing like a pair of teenagers.

So it a silent awkward trip up to Troy's apartment and when they got in there Troy had dropped his stuff and loosened his tie while Gabriella stood by the door clutching her briefcase to her ready to bolt at any moment.

"We're acting like a couple of nervous teenagers around each other," stated Troy

"Troy I have some work to do were are you going with this?" asked Gabriella

"I'm talking about our feelings Gabriella," said Troy

"What feelings?" asked Gabriella

"Gabriella drop the act I know you know what I'm talking about," said Troy

"I, I, I think I'm going to be sick," said Gabriella her things dropping to the floor as her hands clamped over her mouth.

"You know where the bathroom is," said Troy pointing in that direction

Gabriella's stomach gurgled and she went of running in the direction of the bathroom.

Troy went to check his cupboards to see what he had in, in the way of rehydration solutions and things for Gabriella to eat when she was ready. He had nothing so he went into his bedroom.

"Brie how you doing?" asked Troy

Gabriella head popped out of the bathroom. "I've been sick twice I think it's subsided for now but I'm going home and getting into bed with my pyjamas," she said  
"You can stay here if you want or I'll come stay at yours I want to make sure your ok," said Troy

"That would be nice but mine there nothing more you want then your own bed when you're tired," said Gabriella

"I know the feeling," said Troy "So you go home I'm nipping down to the shop to get you some things and I'll be back as soon as I can," he added

"I need some sanitary towels sorry," said Gabriella "And I'm staying here till you get back," she added

"It's no biggie Gabriella you have them on view in your bathroom it's no problem now why you staying here?" asked Troy

"Because I think someone was in my apartment yesterday when I was at work," said Gabriella

With that remark Troy pulls Gabriella into his arms and hugs her close.

"How'd you know?" asked Troy

"It felt different and it smelt different. It was like someone had violated my house, my privacy," said Gabriella with a shiver

"Right have you got crackers at yours?" asked Troy

Gabriella nodded.

"Rehydration solution?" asked Troy

Gabriella nodded again.

"Right then I know how much you want to be in your bed Gabriella but I think I'd feel safer with you here instead," said Troy

"In case the person comes back?" asked Gabriella

"Yeah so let's go and get your stuff," said Troy "Who do you think it is?" asked Troy

"Adam," replied Gabriella "And he has a key I think I'm going to move out to higher security apartments," she added as they entered her apartment to be greeted by Adam lounging on the couch.

"Hey babe," said Adam "What are you doing here?" he asked

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" asked Troy

"This isn't your house or your place to be so why don't you leave me and Gabriella alone," smirked Adam

"I don't want to be anywhere with you, you asshole," shrieked Gabriella

"Your not going to be saying that in a minute," smirked Adam as he got up of the couch and came towards her.

Without warning he grabbed Gabriella and shoved his mouth on hers, her fighting her the whole way.

"Woah babe you taste disgusting you need to clean your teeth before we get it on," sneered Adam "I suggest you go unless you wanna watch," he added to Troy with a smirk.

Gabriella stomach gurgled but Adam didn't hear it the next thing he knew he was covered in vomit. And he left.

"I'm getting the locks changed," said Gabriella

"Later right now you're ill I'll phone someone to do that and I'll phone the landlord," said Troy "Now you get your stuff from the bedroom and I'll get the stuff from the kitchen," said Troy

Gabriella nodded and clutching her stomach she headed towards the bedroom to pack pyjamas, underwear, tank tops and sweatpants, toiletries and girl products as well as her favourite DVD's that she watched when she was ill.

"When I'm better we can talk," said Gabriella as she came back out of the bedroom with her bag

Troy had put together a package from the kitchen with some of the things Gabriella told him she had when she was ill.

Minutes later she was tucked up in Troy's bed and drifting off to sleep.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	7. Chapter 7

**The Train Ride**

**Check profile for updates**

**Chapter 7**

It's been a month since Gabriella and Troy found Adam in her flat. And they both moved out into a two bed apartment closer to work. Higher rent then the last place so with both of them they can afford it. They like living together, since they didn't sleep in the same apartment in the old place-bar when Troy came back from business and Gabriella was ill.

It wasn't much of a change. The only person who hated it was Gabriella's father and mother. They were outraged that Gabriella had decided this. Actually they were outraged about her anyway. She wasn't a lawyer in the family business- whole family are lawyers, so doesn't have a nice husband-like her two sisters- or 3 cute children and a dog-like her two sisters or still live within 5 miles of their parents house-like her two sisters.

Instead she is a journalist, she has no husband just a row of bad relationships with unstable guys her parents some how find out about. No children, no pets and she lives in New York. I guess you could call her the family rebel. She hates her parents and how they controlled her and her sisters during their childhood and their teen years. She hated it. She hates how they still control her sisters and how they try to control her.

"You married yet?" "Come home" "Why didn't you become a lawyer"

Now after moving in with Troy and she skyped her parents to tell them she had moved. And had to tell even though was two bedrooms they were both accompanied they couldn't come visit. Yes her flat mate was male. (Because Troy walked behind her in his boxers) No she wasn't sleeping with. She wouldn't come home. They had, had the biggest argument ever. She had sworn and shouted and broke down about how much she hated their lifestyle. Now a week later there weren't talking to her. She had nightmares every night about her family about her being one of them. Every night she woke screaming that she wasn't and Troy would walk into her room and wrap her in his arms and they would both drift off to sleep. Troy had started sleeping in her bed, to ward of the nightmares so they could both get some decent sleep.

But they couldn't continue like that.

But she wouldn't back down until they did. So Troy continued to sleep in her bed. And they grew used to it. But her parents still needed to phone her.

But they wouldn't back down and neither would she. They were all stubborn and Gabriella had inherited that.

So it was who would break first.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	8. Chapter 8

**The Train Ride**

**Check profile for updates**

**I would like to say anyone who reviews and says where is the next one? or Next?. This does not make me update faster, I find it rude. I appreciate the reviews, I really do if you going to say Next? it makes me not want to update just because one person has seemed to write a ****review**** in tone ****I**** would take as rude. I don't want to offend anyone with this message but if you going to review and you want the next chapter why not put can't wait for the next one, or, love it update soon. As I said before ****I**** don't want to offend anyone but ****I**** find Next? and Where is the next one? rude. I challenge**** all reviewers to write something creative in every review they send to me. Not use the same old love it, excellent and super goods. Try and be creative. I love all my readers and reviewers your all the best.**

**Chapter 8**

**Flashback**

**"GABRIELLA ANNE MONTEZ IS THERE A MAN IN YOUR APARTMENT" shouted her father.**

**"Um yeah," said Gabriella monotonously.**

**"YOUR COMING HOME RIGHT THIS MINUTE!" ordered her father.**

**"I AM NOT MY SISTERS. I DO NOT FOLLOW THE FAMILY PATTERN!" shouted Gabriella.**

**"I AM YOUR FATHER YOU DO NOT SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT. I DEMAND RESPECT," bellowed her father.**

**"OH LORD I'M 24. YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO I DO NOT LIVE UNDER YOUR FUCKING ROOF ANYMORE," snapped Gabriella.**

**"LANGUAGE," roared her father.**

**"I AM NOT A GOD FOLLOWER, I'M NOT FOLLOWING YOUR GUYS PLANS FOR ME AND HAVING 2.5 FUCKING KIDS, BECOMING A LAYWER AND HAVING THE PERFECT FAMILY WITH A LAWN, HOUSE AND FENCE ON YOUR ESTATE IN MEXICO. I LIVE IN NEW YORK AND I LOVE IT. I HAVE SEX WITH MY BOYFRIEND'S. I AM NOT SLEEPING WITH MY FLAT MATE. AND I HATED YOUR GUYS LIFESTYLE," ranted Gabriella**

**Her parents hung up.**

**Troy had then come out of his bedroom, shirtless and clothed in just boxers, and proceeded to give her a hug so that she could cry.**

**End of flashback.**

Gabriella spent many days thinking about the argument.

The Montez's were stubborn and none of them would back down until the other did.

So they were in for a long silence.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


End file.
